mockbusterfandomcom-20200215-history
Vídeo Brinquedo
Vídeo Brinquedo (Toyland Video) is a Brazilian company that produces direct-to-video animated Z movies. The company has been accused by reviewers of creative media of distributing films with concepts blatantly plagiarized from films by Pixar, Disney, DreamWorks, 20th Century Fox, Blue Sky Studios , Hasbro and Sony Animation. It has been widely regarded as one of the worst animation companies in history, producing some of the most hated animated movies of all time. Though, despite extreme hatred, that brought the company to infamy, Video Brinquedo still continues to make movies. History In 1994, Vídeo Brinquedo was founded to distribute children's animation with intention of distributing it to Brazil and around the world. Films and TV Shows The Little Cars The Little Cars is a series of computer graphics Brazilian films produced by Rexmore Company do Brazil and released by Vídeo Brinquedo and Inspired Distribution. The series was distributed in North America by Branscome International. The first film, The Little Cars: The Great Race, which stretches 33 minutes, was released on June 20, 2006. The second film, 44 minute long The Little Cars 2: Rodopolis Adventures ''was released on May 29, 2007; the third film, 45 minute ''The Little Cars 3: Fast and Curious, released on December 18, 2007, followed by the fourth film'' New Genie Adventures. A compilation disc called "Super Highway" includes two of the films. The movie bears a strong resemblance to the 2006 movie Cars. Also, the name of "The Little Cars 3 (2007)" ripped off the 2001 movie "Fast And Furious"! Characters * 'Cruise' His little tail is very small. Classic version in 27 July 1930. He same colour. * 'Cris: She likes to go to sleep and she is released in 30 May 2000. She same colour. Not 2006. Not Coupe. * '''Simone: A journalist for the Raceopolis News. * Kombo: A tow truck. * Wrangler: Wrangler has never won a race, but he believes that he is the best racer * Ed Willis: The editor for the city's newspaper * Mister V8: The owner of the courier company. * Champion: The champion of the Raceopolis team. * Andrea:She is Cris's Opossite Twin sister. * Chloe:A car with autism meltdown and she's Tony's cousin. Ratatoing Ratatoing is a Brazilian computer graphics cartoon film from Vídeo Brinquedo and distributed in North America by Branscome International. The film is similar to the 2007 Pixar film Ratatouille. The 44 minute-long film,"Ratatoing (2007)," The New York Times originally produced in Portuguese, Ratatoing tells the story of Marcell Toing, a mouse who is the most gifted chef in Rio de Janeiro. He owns the famed restaurant "Ratatoing" along with his crew, consisting of fellow mice Carol and Greg. They plan out weekly raids on human kitchens to acquire fresh ingredients for use in their dishes. However, rivaling restaurant owners are desperate to discover Marcell's secrets and are willing to risk putting their own restaurants out of business to unearth them. Cast *Douglas Guedes (Wayne Graysonin in the English version) as Marcell Toing *Elisa Vilon (Lisa Ortiz in the English version) as Carol *Sidney Ross (Mike Pollock in the English version) as Greg *Cleber Martins (Marc Diraison in the English version) as Octávio *Cláudio Satiro as the Manager *Francisco Freitasas Male Rat #1, the Rat Child and the Skinny Rat *Raul Schlosser as Male Rat #2, the Narrator (voiced by Mike Pollock in the English version) and the Glasses-Wearing Rat *Fernanda Padilha as Female Rat #1 *Cláudia Victória as Female Rat #2 Little Bee Known as Abelhinhas in Brazil and bears a close resemblance to Bee Movie. Cast *Alex Minei as Beenard *Thainá Almeida as Belinha *Elisa Vilon as the Princess *Maddie Blaustein as Dona Abelhusca, additional voices *Adna Cruz as the Queen *Raul Schlosser as the Chef and the Soldier *Sidney César as the Commander *Wallace Costa as Human #1 and Vozerio *Francisco Freitas as Human #2 and the Drone *Cláudia Victória as some bees and Vozerio *Mariana Canuto as the Bee Operato The Little Panda Fighter Known as Ursinho da Pesada in Brazil, previously known as Heavy Weight Panda and bears a close resemblance to Kung Fu Panda. Cast *Raul Schlosser (Dan Green in the English version) as Pancada *Sidney Ross (J. David Brimmer in the English version) as Polaris and (Maddie Blaustein the English version) Catotinha *Cláudia Victória as Beth and the Waitress *Charlie Mambert (Mike Pollock in the English version) as Master Xin and Judge #2 *Eli Moreno as the Narrator *Cláudio Satiro as Freak Teddy and Judge #3 *Wallace Costa as the bear on the cell phone, Judge #1 and Carinhurs Tiny Robots Known as Robozinhos in Brazil and bears a close resemblance to Robots and WALL-E, and the villain ripped off the villain Darth Vader from "Star Wars (1977)". Cast * Douglas Guedes as Trank * Francisco Freitas as Tron2B * Raul Schlosser as Nev1 and the Constructor * Márcio Scharrenbroic as the Leader and the Narrator * José Soares as the Grandfather * Wallace Costa as Colega Trank * Sidney César as Soldiers #1 and #2 * Cláudio Satiro as the Loud Speaker Little Princess School Known as Escola de Princesinhas in Brazil and bears a close resemblance to Disney Princess. They sang "Ore the fields we go" instead of "Over the fields we go" in "Jingle Bells". Cast * Elisa Vilon as Cindy * Cláudia Victória as Bianca * Thainá Almeida as Zade * Luciana Minei as Hime * Lene Bastos as Iriá and Mam Drastic * Sidney César as Dang Other films *''Gladiformers'' (Close resemblance to Transformers) *''Little and Big Monsters'' (Monstros e monstrinhos) (Close resemblance to Monsters, Inc. and Monsters vs. Aliens) *''What's Up?: Balloon to the rescue '' (Voando Em Busca de Aventuras!) (Close resemblance to Up) *''Gladiformers 2 ''(Close resemblance to Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen) *''The Frog Prince ''(A princesa e o sapo) (Close resemblance to The Princess and the Frog) *''Little Princess School 2 ''(Escola de Princesinas) *''Mega Powers'' (Close resemblance to Super Sentai ''or ''Power Rangers series) *''Tangled Up!'' (Close resemblance to Tangled) *''The Adventures of Rataldo'''' (Close resemblance to ''Flushed Away) *Brazilian Football Passion Reception Vídeo Brinquedo's films have been extremely negatively reviewed. Marco Aurélio Canônico of Folha de S. Paulo described the Little Cars series as a copy of the Pixar film Cars, and likewise Ratatoing of Ratatouille. He discussed whether lawsuits from Pixar would appear. The Brazilian Ministry of Culture posted Marco Aurélio Canônico's article on its website. Erik Henriksen, a reporter from The Portland Mercury, criticized Vídeo Brinquedo of being "the laziest/cheapest movie studio of all time" due to similarities between Ratatoing and Ratatouille, The Little Cars and Cars, and Gladiformers and Transformers. One reviewer on Toon Zone, in his review of Ratatoing, said: "if you ate a copy of the worst cartoon you could think of, you'd still probably crap something better than Ratatoing", and went on to bemoan the incredibly poor animation, calling the movie as a whole "a senseless waste of raw materials" and "a waste of time, energy and effort for all parties concerned." Other criticisms of Video Bringuedo include the very poor 3D animation and the voices in the movies being out of lyric due to the films originally being dubbed in Portugese and then being redubbed into English very poorly. See also *Spark Plug Entertainment, Vídeo Brinquedo's American counterpart. *Dingo Pictures, Vídeo Brinquedo's limited animation counterpart. References Category:Companies of Brazil Category:Companies established in 1994 Category:Film distributors Category:Companies based in Rio de Janeiro Category:Plagiarism controversies Category:Film companies Category:Vídeo Brinquedo Category:Internet memes